Game On
by ScottXLoganNetwork
Summary: Post-Days of Future Past Logan finds himself in a new future surrounded by all of his old friends with one perk. He's finally with Scott Summers in a relationship. The problem is he finds himself focused on the sex they aren't having in his new life. Obsessed with the idea Logan discovers a Danger Room session may prove to be exactly what he and Scott have needed with one another.


"What's the matter old man?" Scott wiggled his brow suggestively from behind his visor, "Can't keep up?"

"On the contrary Slim," Logan snarled rising up on his feet as Scott stood across from him in the Danger Room taunting him with the sensual slide of his tongue across his full, lush, plump bottom lip, "I'm just warming up."

"Sure you are," Scott positioned himself in a defensive stand. His dark, perspiration soaked hair was clinging to his forehead, his body arched in such a fashion that Logan knew full well Scott was going to give him a couple of seconds before Scott pounced upon him mercilessly in their simulated battle that Logan had foolishly suggested he and Scott enter into with another a few short days after Logan had finally returned to his body in 2023.

At the time Logan had been shell-shocked caught up in the changes that surrounded him, but nothing had truly prepared him for that moment when he'd walked to Chuck's office and discovered both Jean and Scott were still alive. Furthermore, Logan had been even more pleasantly surprised to have discovered that not only was Scott still alive, but that in this lifetime they'd channeled their raw, primitive nature for one another into something more productive than they had in the last. This time around the two of them had wound up as more than a brief, secret fling before Scott's death. This time they were together in every sense of the word—married to be more specific. The only problem was that Logan had been so busy catching up with Charles hoping to recover the memories that he'd missed out on of a lifetime that swept beyond his comprehension that there was one very vital aspect of the relationship that he and Scott still hadn't touched upon with one another—sex.

Now looking at Scott across the Danger Room wearing that damned black leather suit that Logan had found himself lusting over in the past, he wished like hell that he could slash it off with his claws or better yet peel it away with his teeth making Scott scream and beg mercilessly until the two of them were on top of one another—inside each other lost in lust and sensation as they'd been in the lifetime that only Logan remembered. However, with training on the mind Scott seemed less inclined to go down that road with Logan.

"So let me get this straight," Logan could remember himself speaking with Chuck behind the closed door of his office, "Scott and I have been married for the last eight years."

Charles nodded, "You had one of the longest courtships here at the school. Truth be told we had a pool going to see when it would finally happen for you."

"Is that right?" Logan couldn't help, but smirk watching Chuck gleefully offer up that tidbit of information to Logan. After a moment's contemplation Logan couldn't help, but question, "Who won the pool?"

"Hank of course," Chuck mused with laughter.

"Of course," Logan had managed to get out before he and Charles had worked through the process of trying to recover the rest of his missing memories.

The only problem was that Chuck had warned Logan it had the potential to be a long, slow, grueling process filled with ups and downs as Logan had to brace himself for all the changes that had taken place. Some were incredible—beyond it actually, but the one that he hadn't been used to was the situation with Scott. The first time around they'd kept things between them a secret. They had snuck off into dark corners of the mansion and shared intimate experiences that no one knew about—at least not until Logan had gone back in time and had inadvertently given the 1973 version of Charles a glimpse at some of his dirtier memories of him and Scott together.

"Trust me," Charles had simply laughed knowingly, "Erik and I were far naughtier with one another."

"Is that right?" Logan had merely nodded on the plane wondering what he should share with Charles about his future with the man Logan had grown to despise through the years. When it seemed that Charles was waiting for a response, Logan had simply told him, "In the future it gets better I would imagine."

"I should hope," Charles offered up with a cryptic smirk before they had returned to the mission to stop Mystique.

Now, however, stuck in the new 2023 with a raging hard on and a solid case of sexual frustration beyond anything Logan could ever imagine, he found his eyes focused on his husband imagining Scott laid out on the ground before him like a buffet to devour. The only problem was with Scott and his one track mind. Hell, if he hadn't been so distracted by classes and training, then perhaps he would've noticed the way that Logan took an extra few minutes in the shower jerking off to the memories of all the times in the past that he and Scott had thrown down on one another in another life. Or better yet perhaps Scott would've even offered to use that beautiful mouth of his on Logan—anywhere or everywhere. At this point it really didn't matter, yet here they were in the damned Danger Room working through one of the latest simulations that Scott and Hank had thought up in a moment of torture upon the rest of the team. It was enough to cause Logan to roar, to snarl and huff caught up in the ultimate distraction with his husband taunting him in being so close, yet so far away.

"Cat got your tongue Logan?" Scott wiggled his brow suggestively once again. He laughed lightly, pissing Logan off even further with how much Scott had been enjoying their torturous training session.

"Your ass is mine Slim," Logan pounced no longer giving a damn about whatever stupid simulation Scott had wanted him to endure for the next couple of hours. He was beyond reasoning with, full of frustration and urgency to see what married life was like to the fullest with Scott Summers. Of course the worst part of it was that Logan's memories were starting to filter in. He could remember things like their first date and their first kiss, but the first time they'd fallen into bed with one another had been a blur—a long, slow torture that had left Logan's mind filled with gaping holes that only a hot and heavy sex session could fill inside of him. It wasn't that it was the only thing that Logan had been concerned with given that Logan was overjoyed to have Scott back, but given how long Logan had gone without sex—without physical contact from the world around him when he'd been waging war on the sentinels he knew that having to endure Scott at a distance would break him if he didn't act upon his lust soon.

"Give it your best shot!" Scott taunted twisting out of Logan's reach. He rolled on the floor, maneuvering himself in a lightning quick movement when the lights shifted in the room. For a minute everything went black and a beeping noise soon followed pulling Logan from his thoughts.

"What is that?" Logan frowned realizing that Scott had disappeared in the darkness.

"I don't know," Scott admitted when another beeping sound fill the Danger Room. Logan heard a shuffling sound, sensed Scott moving to the right of him when another faint light filled the room around them.

"Scott?" Logan questioned turning towards the scent of Scott when he felt a weight push directly into his abdomen. In an instant he tumbled down to the ground feeling Scott over him in a hard, dominating shove. It knocked the wind out of Logan when Logan felt Scott over him, thighs gripping hard over his hips as Scott's face was twisted in a wild moment of triumph.

"Give up?" Scott questioned squeezing his legs harder around Logan's body.

"Not a chance," Logan shook his head. He extended his arms up, bringing his hands over Scott's waist to draw Scott in nearer to him. He arched his head up attempting to seek out a kiss when Scott wiggled his hips over Logan's growing erection before allowing his sweat-soaked leather clad body to slip out of Logan's reach. Watching in frustration Logan noticed the way that Scott did a summersault on the floor before springing up on his feet and waving his fingers at Logan tauntingly.

"Try again," Scott ordered behind gritted teeth. He seemed to be waiting impatiently as Logan cursed. A few seconds later Logan had grudgingly pulled himself up off of the ground and began charging at Scott once again, but to no avail. It seemed every move Logan made Scott had anticipated it—taking their simulation to the next level when they'd rushed at one another in a whirlwind of arms and fists, each one trying to block the other when Scott's leg kicked out sweeping behind Logan's knee to send him down to the ground harder than before.

"You're losing your touch old man," Scott teased with amusement in his voice. He stepped forward giving Logan a long once over as Logan lay on his back eyeing Scott from the Danger Room floor.

"Am I?" Logan finally snarled reaching for Scott's leg as well and dragging him down to the floor. For a moment Scott seemed to be fighting him in contemplating kicking away, but instead he rolled down on top of Logan stretching his body out over the man beneath him. Taking advantage of the moment Logan couldn't help, but stretch his fingers out over Scott's bottom, squeezing and gripping the hard muscled flesh buried between the leather suit. In an instant Scott dipped down closer to him his lips hovering over Logan's in a heated, labored breath. Immediately Logan clutched at Scott's bottom, twisting and gripping harder only to feel Scott writhe above him, creating a friction when the slide of leather against leather teased the both of them to a state of arousal. Snarling Logan arched up taking Scott's lower lip in a quick nibble. The sensation caused Scott to moan into Logan's mouth, guiding him in closer when Logan spoke up in a tight whisper, "Since when did you become such a cock tease?"

"A cock tease?" Scott repeated with a small rumble of laughter. The movement in his hips intensified when his hands pushed up into Logan's messy, dark hair. Their long fingers twisted and pulled forcing Logan to drop his head back when Scott's mouth pressed against the side of Logan's skin with tongue teasing over his pulse point. In a hot, sweeping movement Scott circled Logan's skin tasting the heat and perspiration upon it before he bit down on Logan's earlobe harder than Logan anticipated. A moment later Logan felt Scott's lips hovering over the back of his ear in a naughty whisper, "Whatever did I do to give you that impression? If you wanted to fuck, then all you had to do was ask."

"What?" Logan's eyes widened with surprise at Scott's foul language.

"Just say what you want Logan," Scott ordered biting down on Logan's neck again. This time his teeth sank in further, breaking the surface of Logan's skin when Scott's hips collided with Logan's in reminding him all that they'd missed together in Logan's return to the present, "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes," Logan blurted out without hesitation, "Hell yes."

"Fine," Scott sat upright sliding over Logan's abdomen in a teasing twist. His hands pushed down over the front of Logan's uniform reaching for the zipper and peeling away at the uniform that Logan had been encased in, "Let's see how much you want it."

"Can't you tell?" Logan reached for Scott's hand pushing it down between his leather encased thighs. Gripping Scott's hand tighter than before, Logan pushed Scott's fingers over his arousal desperately seeking out the stimulation that had been taken from him years earlier. Without a word Scott slid his fingers over the uniform, squeezing and constricting his grip with his right hand while his left continued to pull the zipper of Logan's uniform down over his body, stopping just above his navel. The expression on his face shifted, growing dark and dangerous when Scott stopped touching him, leaving him even more painfully aware of how long it had been since they'd connected with one another, "Scott!"

"Maybe I want you to beg for me," Scott taunted dipping down to kiss Logan's neck again. This time Logan found he'd been the one panting caught up in a moment of groans and grunts when Scott's teeth placed tiny bites over his skin, marking him up in a painful press when Scott's kisses carried over the base of Logan's throat. His hot, wet tongue slid out over Logan's skin, causing Logan to arch his head back further caught up in a moment of surprise and anticipation with Scott's new take charge side. For a moment Logan found himself contemplating pushing Scott onto the floor and pinning him down, yet he'd simply closed his eyes feeling Scott's kisses taper off over his collar bone, delving down deeper between the parted leather to bite at his chest.

"Fuck," Logan cursed bringing his hand up to pull at the back of Scott's hair. He tugged and twisted it feeling Scott's lips part further to take in more of Logan's chest. With bite after eager bite, Logan found himself twisting beneath Scott, wanting and waiting for the moment when Scott's lips would find their way to the part of him still painfully encased in the leather.

"That was the general idea," Scott mused with a hot, urgent hiss when his tongue pressed roughly over Logan's nipple. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure running through Logan's body only to be exemplified when Scott's teeth followed the movement biting harder than he had earlier. A jolt of pain carried over Logan's body causing him to shudder, but his gripping fingers squeezed tighter over the back of Scott's head coaxing him on further in his rough passion play.

"Damn it Summers. You have no idea how long it's been," Logan moaned outwardly when Scott's mouth moved over his other nipple. He repeated the process drawing out awareness through every inch of Logan's body while Scott's fingers teased through Logan's chest hair. They began to rub circular patterns over the thick, wiry, dark hair upon Logan's chest, stirring up sensation after incredible sensation before Scott's fingers slid down to Logan's arousal once again.

"It hasn't been that long," Scott paused pulling himself up on his elbows with a small scowl, "I know I've been busy with class lately, but…"

"An hour without you feels like an eternity," Logan divulged realizing Scott seemed satisfied with his response when he'd resumed in his kisses. His mouth moved down Logan's chest, trailing over Logan's abdomen before Logan felt Scott between his thighs, gripping and holding them in his long, slender fingers. A moment later he raised his head up and spoke up in a stern voice.

"Slide your arms out of the suit Logan," Scott coaxed Logan on as Logan found himself for the first time in his life ready to follow any order Scott had for him. In an instant he felt Scott peel the uniform from his body, pushing it down over his legs and across the Danger Room floor before Scott's gripping fingers reached for Logan's arousal, stroking and teasing him in the first heavenly brush of temptation. The movement caused Logan to twist on the Danger Room floor, abandoning any ideas he'd carried about the both of them when Scott pushed at his skin, playing with his body slow and methodically before his full, naughty lips surrounded Logan.

"Slim," Logan breathed unable to hold back on the moan that carried over him when Scott enveloped him in warmth. He could feel Scott's fingers at his base, pushing and sliding with a fluidity and ease as his tongue traced over Logan's tip. His movements were slow and calculated, teasing and tempting when Logan felt his impatient hips rock off of the floor in a silent attempt to coax Scott to increase the suction and movement.

"Not yet," Scott warned pulling back with damp, cherry colored lips. His mouth curved upward, hand cupping Logan's sex between his thighs, squeezing and holding onto him with a stern warning, "Savor it for a change."

"I'm impatient as fuck Slim," Logan snarled back at him, "Believe me if you had any idea how frustrated I've been, then you would…"

"You talk too much," Scott decided rubbing his palm over Logan's body again, "Let's see what we can do to shut you up."

"Look," Logan opened his mouth to say anything—to come up with a cohesive thought when Scott was over him again, tasting and teasing him in ways that made the memories of the life they'd shared together before this one pale in comparison. Before Scott had been tentative and uneasy, clearly uncertain about the newness of their relationship, but given that they'd been married a good eight years in this lifetime it seemed that Scott had become well versed on what had turned Logan on. Caught up in the sensation and idea of Scott over him, Logan ran his fingers over the back of Scott's neck, sliding them over the side of his face and cupping his cheek as Scott pleased him, doing his best to bring Logan close to the edge, but never truly taking him over it. Impatience carried over his body, causing Logan to groan with annoyance and urgency.

"How bad do you want it Logan?" Scott murmured in a hot, dark whisper over his skin.

"More than anything I can imagine," Logan divulged feeling Scott slide over him, his body still wrapped up in that damned leather that Logan had found to be more than an inconvenience than anything between them.

"Good," Scott smirked pushing his fingers into Logan's mouth. He pushed his index and middle finger into the center of Logan's lips, teasing them over Logan's tongue before Logan arched up off of the floor. He sucked down on Scott's fingers, wetting them before Scott spoke up in another firm request, "roll over."

"What?" Logan questioned tipping his head to the side when he caught the expression on Scott's face. Knowing what was expected of him, Logan fought his instinct to offer up a biting remark. Instead he simply complied, giving in to temptation. He felt Scott's arm around his waist coaxing him off of the ground onto his hands and knees when Scott's hands slid over his bottom.

"What did I tell you about communicating what you want with me Logan?" Scott questioned in a rough, commanding tone bringing his hand down over Logan's bottom. The movement caused Logan to arch forward, pushing his hands flatter against the cold Danger Room floor when Scott's hand came crashing down upon him once again, "I thought you were the one that wanted honesty between us."

"I do," Logan bit down on his words feeling Scott swat at his bottom again before offering up a small pinch. This time before Logan could react he felt Scott's fingers sliding between his bottom, suddenly slick and determined when he pushed against Logan's opening. The sensation was foreign in so many ways as it had been so long since Logan had been with anyone that way. However, when Scott worked his way inside of him, fingers probing over Logan's secret hotspot, Logan couldn't help, but arch his back and moan caught up in the sudden sensation inside of him. Greedily he spread his thighs wider feeling Scott's fingers curve inward massaging his prostate when Logan bit back on the groan building in the back of his throat.

"Good, then let me start by saying I want you first," Scott thrust his fingers inside and out of Logan's body, stirring up sensation after erotic sensation inside of him, "It's been so long since we've done it this way that…"

"Anything Scott," Logan agreed hearing the slow slide of Scott's zipper from behind him. It was music to his ears when Scott continued to work his body, enticing him with his fingers until finally he felt Scott at his opening bound and determined to claim Logan as his.

"I love you," Scott blurted out bringing sentiment into the moment as his body plummeted into Logan's hard and eager, pushing past Logan's comfort zone in joining them as one. The sensation caused Logan to groan biting down on his lip when Logan felt Scott lean forward to lick at the back of his neck before whispering in his ear.

"You're so sexy when you hold me like this," Scott shifted slowly inside of Logan. The movement was subtle, but enough to remind Logan of how they hadn't tried such a position with one another in the other life they had together. Then again they hadn't had more than a few months with one another before they'd evolved into falling into bed with one another. Truth be told sex beyond the frequent exchange of a blow job or a hand job had only happened once and it was the night before Jean had killed Scott. Shuddering at the thought Logan felt Scott's hips shift. He felt the slide of his thick arousal pushing forward, burying himself more completely inside of Logan's heat. The moment seemed to cause a moan inside of Scott when his hands gripped Logan's hips harder than before, "You've always been so incredibly tight Logan. Every time feels like the first time for us."

"That's because it is in so many ways," Logan practically purred when Scott settled into motion offering up sensation after glorious sensation between them. He felt Scott's fingers squeeze tighter on his hips, his body plummeting deeper and deeper inside of him before Scott's fingers reached for Logan's arousal bound and determined to give them both a much needed, satisfying ending between them.

xxxxx

"Damn," Logan practically purred rolling onto his back and pulling Scott over him when the two of them lay together on the Danger Room floor caught up in the aftermath of the experience they'd shared with one another. With Scott's leg draped between Logan's thighs, his hand pressing in over Logan's chest and massaging it's damp contours, Logan found himself at ease caught up in the feel of the man he loved beside him, "why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Do what?" Scott inquired drawing lazy circles around Logan's nipple with his index finger.

"This," Logan repeated bringing one hand up in the air between them, "Why haven't we gotten into this sooner than today?"

"Because you didn't think to ask," Scott stated simply, "If I'd known you were interested…"

"With you I'm always interested," Logan laughed incredulously, "How could you think otherwise?"

"We've both been so busy lately with classes and missions that I don't think either one set out enough time for," Scott pushed in over Logan so that he was laying on top of him, "this."

"Well, we need to work on changing that," Logan brought his left arm around Scott's waist, "because the last thing I want you to think is that I would ever take a day with you for granted ever again."

"I didn't think that you took me for granted Logan," Scott clarified with a frown, "I just know that we've both been so caught up in everything that…"

"I could never be too caught up in anything over you," Logan teased his fingers over Scott's spine knowing every curve and contour by memory alone as his hands settled in over Scott's bottom, "You're my everything Slim."

"And you're mine," Scott reached out to touch the side of Logan's face, "You shouldn't doubt that for a second you know."

"I don't, but at the same time," Logan hesitated thinking about all he'd lost in another life he was no longer a part of, "I just don't want for us to have any lingering tension between us. I don't want you to think that you aren't important to me. That you're not…"

"Not what?" Scott sighed settling in over Logan once again. He placed his head down on Logan's shoulder, sliding his legs out so that his thighs wrapped around Logan's in a tight embrace.

"Not the most important thing in the world to me," Logan pushed his fingers down to squeeze at Scott's bottom tenderly, "I'd give anything and everything to ensure that we'll always have this between us."

"All I'm asking for is your love," Scott mused pressing a kiss over the side of Logan's neck as Logan held him, "and maybe the rest of the afternoon with you and I in our bedroom."

"Already up for a second round?" Logan inquired raising a curious brow. He watched Scott lift himself up on his elbows again to gaze down at Logan from behind his visor.

"I know you are," Scott replied sliding his body over Logan's again in a slow, agonizing tease, "and we've yet to try out those handcuffs you picked up not that long ago for my birthday."

"Handcuffs?" Logan gulped down in response when Scott licked his lips again.

"Once we get back into our bedroom, I don't want you to give me a choice in the matter until I say stop," Scott divulged in a heated whisper. He bent down to kiss the side of Logan's neck in a slow, teasing purr, "and then I want you to keep going until I explode. Do you think you can follow that order?"

"Only if you promise to do the same to me when we're finished," Logan murmured wrapping his arms around Scott's long, slender body. He felt Scott melt against him, his everything pressed against Logan's skin to skin.

"It's a deal," Scott agreed pressing a kiss over Logan's chest as it seemed that everything was finally as it should be between them again—that is until moments later when Charles entered the Danger Room to discover more than he'd bargained for. However, after a few awkward apologies and one frantic rush back to their bedroom, Logan found himself ready to embrace each and every new adventure he and Scott shared on this new second chance they'd been given with one another.

The End


End file.
